staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 października 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Kalendarium XX wieku i Sportowa apteka) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (138) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Jadą, idą dzieci drogą - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka: moje dziecko jest zdrowe 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Doktor Quinn" (43) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Ludzki świat - pr. red. katolickiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Moja farma - mój biznes - program ekonomiczny To jest historia 12.45 "Łowcy tajemnic": "Podwodne cmentarzysko - kuter" 12.55 "Samoloty bombowe państw osi" (2) - film dok prod. angielskiej 13.25 Siła tradycji - opowiada Szymon Kobyliński 13.40 Historia kołem się toczy - Polski Fiat, czyli próba bicia rekordu 14.10 "Czy wiesz, że .." 14.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej Obrona Helu 1939 (2) (z teletekstem) 14.35 Tajna historia ZSRR. Pokój i wojna 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Czad komando na trasie (koncert zespołu "Będzie dobrze") 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (138) - senal prod USA (powt.) 16.00 Luz - magazyn nastolatków 16.25 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum papiernictwa 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Program publicystyczny 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (34/52) - serial prod. USA 18.45 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.00 Kilka trudnych pytań - Janusz Korwin-Mikke 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Teatr Telewizji: Stanisław Wyspiański: "Sędziowie" 21.20 Puls dnia 21.35 Tydzień Prezydenta 21.45 Przegląd milItarny: Asy mysliwców 22.00 Papież nadziei - film dok. Andrzeja Baczyńskiego i Tadeusza Szymy 23.05 Wiadomości 23.20 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny i Materna do Manna 23.50 Mistrzowie kina. Joseph Losey "Służący" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1963 r., 111 min 1.40 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Barbara Górzyńska - mistrzyni skrzypiec 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym Gość poranny / Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Mork i Mindy" (12) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70005077) 9.30 "Dzikie horyzonty" (1)': "Syczuan - kraina cudów" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 "Krzyżówka 13-latków" - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Multihobby 11.20 Wspólnota w kulturze: Mistrzowie konwersacji 11.50 "Świt szczęśliwości" (1/3) - film dok. prod. australijskiej 12.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Hardcastle and McCornick" (10) - serial prod. USA 14.10 Clipol 14.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy" (6/13) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.20 Gość Dwójki: Jerzy Stuhr 15.30 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.00 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja z III etapu 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski - Gol 17.00 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.25 "Oddział specjalny" (6-ost.) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.00 Gość Dwójki: Jerzy Stuhr 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Krzyżówka 13-latków" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Kandydaci w Dwójce - Aleksander Kwaśniewski 20.50 Gość Dwójki: Jerzy Stuhr 21.00 Panorama 21.35 "Przystanek Alaska" (6/22) - serial prod. USA 22.20 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja z III etapu 23.00 Magazyn teatralny 23.30 Wołanie o pomoc 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Bez litości" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 1.20 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 5.00 Dzień dobry, tu Aktualności - program informacyjny 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dma 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Orzeł - amerykański melodramat (powt.) 13.20 Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer (2) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.45 Stoper - widowisko publicystyczne (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczne promocje 14.35 Kleks - program dla młodych widzów 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program na srodę 15.10 Maluchy (15) - serial dla dzieci 15.35 Król Artur i rycerze sprawiedliwości (2) - animowany serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (86) - francuski serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Dziś w Teletrojce 16.50 Sport 17.05 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.20 Cristal (291) - telenowela prod wenezuelskiej 18.00 Gość dnia 18.10 Aktualnoscl (wyd. główne) 18.40 Portrety miast 18.45 Relacja z konferencji Rady Programowej poświęconej Oddziałom Terenowym 19.00 Wieczór z TelewIzją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Sportowcy (4) - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Curacao - angielski dramat kryminalny 21.45 Muzyczne promocje 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na wtorek 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 23.00 Sacrum profanum (powt.) 23.30 Perły przyrodnicze 23.45 Strassburg - stolica Europy - reportaż 24.00 Pryzmat - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 0.30 Wieczór z Telewizją KatowIie (powt.) 1.00 Program nocny, w tym 3.30 Klub samobójców - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1986) Polsat 8.00 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Klub Lady Fitness 8.40 Richie Rich (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na zywo 9.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Van Dyke Show (7) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Statek miłości (55) - amerykański senal obyczajowy 10.55 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 11.00 Reportaż 11.30 Turbo Trans GRA!MY 12.00 Maski - magazyn 12.30 Sztuka informacji - program M. Markiewicza 13.00 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 13.30 Tylko dla dam 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Kuba zaprasza 15.00 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 15.05 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na żywo 15.25 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.35 Strachy z Transylwanii (7) - serial animowy dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 16.45 I wszyscy razem (11/101) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.15 Grunt to rodzina (7/13) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.40 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 17.45 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Mamuśki (19) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prawo Burke'a (3/13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Film na telefon: Błyskotka - film prod. USA (1988 r., 94 min); lub Którędy na górę? - film prod. USA (1977 r., 94 min.) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Życie jak sen (13/52) - amerykańska komedia erotyczna 22.45 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Na każdy temat 0.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Opinie - program publicystyczny (powt.) 7.55 Szkoła tańca ludowego: Tancuj z nami - Opole (powt.) 8.10 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja 23 (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.15 Spółka rodzinna (6/19) - serial TVP (powt.) 10.45 Z archiwum rozrywki: Bardzo zdolna osoba - Jan Wołek (powt.) 11.30 ,,7 dni świat" - program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Premiery satelity: Giuseppe w Warszawie - film fabularny produkcji polskiej (1964) (powt.) 13.55 "Racja stanu" - program publicystyczny 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Moje książki - Tomasz Lubieński 15.20 "Jutro" - reportaż 15.40 "Artysta, żołnierz, święty" - reportaż 16.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.30 Warszawski Magazyn Historyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (3/7) "Demostenes" - serial dla młodych widzów 17.40 Gonić czas - reportaż 18.00 W labiryncie (110): Przylot / (111) Awantura - serial TVP 19.00 Magazyn kulturalny 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 20.20 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? - program muzyczny 20.40 Sportowy tydzień 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Kochankowie z Marony - film fabularny produkcji polskiej (1966) 23.05 Program na wtorek 23.15 Kilka trudnych pytań - Janusz Korwin-Mikke 23.40 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja 24 0.10 "Artysta, żołnierz, święty" - reportaż (powt.) 0.30 Przegląd publicystyczny 1.30 Panorama (powt.) 2.00 Sport telegram 2.05 Chimera - magazyn artystyczny (powt.) 2.35 "Jutro" - reportaż (powt.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07:55 Dziś w programie 08:00 Panorama Lubelska 08:10 Babskie gadanie 08:30 "Gołym obiektywem" (3) - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 09:00 "Odbicia" - serial TVP 10:00 Teleks 10:05 "Świat przyrody" (23) - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 11:00 Muzyczna Trójka 11:10 Grosz - lubelski magazyn gospodarczy 11:25 Salon - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 11:45 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 12:00 Panorama Lubelska 12:05 "Orzeł" - melodramat prod. USA 13:20 "Drogi i bezdroża sowieckiego komunizmu" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 14:10 "Mąż pod łóżkiem" - film TVP 14:35 "Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer" (2) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15:00 Panorama Lubelska 15:10 "Maluchy" (15) - serial anim. prod. USA 15:35 "Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu" (3) - serial anim. prod. USA 16:00 "Miód i pszczoły" (86/200) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 16:30 Magazyn sportowy 17:00 Babskie gadanie 17:20 "Cristal" (291) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18:00 TVL proponuje 18:10 Panorama Lubelska 18:30 Ściana - magazyn regionalny 19:00 "Przygody Misia Uszatka" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. polskiej 19:05 Telekino proponuje 19:15 Ginące krajobrazy - felieton filmowy 19:30 "Sportowcy" (4) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 20:00 "Curacao" - dramat kryminalny prod. angielskiej 21:45 Montex Lublin - Hypo Wiedeń - relacja z meczu piłki ręcznej (cz. 1) 22:15 Teleks 22:30 Montex Lublin - Hypo Wiedeń - relacja z meczu piłki ręcznej (cz. 2) 23:05 "Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni" - serial prod. TVP 00:20 Zakończenie programu ARD (Das Erste) 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 ML Mona Lisa 09.45 Bauchtanz 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Weltspiegel 10.45 Recht in Deutschland 11.00 Tagesschau 11.04 Musikantenstadl 12.55 Presseschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschaft 14.03 Schimpf 197 17 14.30 Blossom 14.55 Jürgen Fliege antwortet 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Die Leihmutter 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Fliege 17.00 Tagesschau 17.10 Brisant 17.40 Regionales 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.54 Aus heiterem Himmel 19.53 Das Wetter 19.58 Vorschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Wunder der Erde 21.00 Report 21.40 Kanzlei Bürger 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Tatort 00.30 Nachtmagazin 00.50 Goldgräber von 1933 02.25 Nachtmagazin 02.45 Fliege 03.45 Europamagazin 04.10 Deutsche Bahnstrecken 04.20 Report 05.00 Brisant ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 ML Mona Lisa 09.45 Bauchtanz 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Weltspiegel 10.45 Recht in Deutschland 11.00 Tagesschau 11.04 Musikantenstadl 12.55 Presseschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Dalli Dalli 14.15 Michel aus Lönneberga 14.40 Heidi 15.05 logo 15.15 Löwenzahn 15.50 Die Wicherts von nebenan 16.35 Jede Menge Leben 17.00 heute / Sport / Europawetter 17.15 Länderjournal 17.50 Der Alte 18.50 Guten Abend 19.00 heute / Wetter 19.25 Zwischen Tag und Nacht 21.00 Auslandsjournal 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 Tödliche Intrigen 00.05 heute nacht 00.20 Nachtexpress 01.35 Auslandsjournal 02.20 Text aktuell 05.00 Länderjournal Nord 3 06.00 Frühprogramm 09.00 Lindenstraße 09.30 Große Hafenrundfahrt 10.15 NordSchau 11.00 OPA - die Oldie-Parade 11.45 Sport 3 12.45 NORDtour 13.00 Schlachtengemälde 13.45 b/w Vor 40 Jahren 14.00 Kinderzeit 15.00 NORDzeit 15.45 Unbekannte Welt 16.00 Service Zeit 17.00 Okay S.I.R. 17.25 N3 regional 17.30 Reisen 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Sandmännchen 18.35 Ländermagazine 18.45 DAS! - Das Abendstudio 19.30 Ländermagazine 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Markt im Dritten 21.00 Bei Berührung Lebensgefahr 22.30 Sport 3 Magazin 23.00 Talk vor Mitternacht 00.00 Sankofa 02.00 The Munsters 02.25 Nachtprogramm Hessen 3 12.30 Hessentext 13.05 Hessenschau 13.35 Vor 10 Jahren 14.03 Tagesschau 14.20 Hit-Clip 14.45 Bücher ... 15.20 Sportkalender 16.05 Einfach gut 16.15 Ein Jahrhundert Kinotechnik 17.00 Zur Bergpredigt - Berglehre 17.30 Sesamstraße 18.00 Blinky Bill 18.25 Hugo und Egon 18.30 Tiermagazin 19.00 Hessen 3 - Tip 19.02 Herrchen gesucht 19.30 Hessenschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Bilderbogen aus Hessen 20.45 nix wie raus 21.20 Live aus dem Alabama, München 22.35 Die besten Jahre 23.20 Spätherbst 01.20 Programmtip und Magisches Auge 05.00 - 08.00 Pop und Weck TV BR 3 09.00 Schul-TV 09.30 Bilder 10.05 Regionales 11.25 Zeitspiegel 11.55 Sport 12.35 Profile 13.00 Cabrio 13.55 Hit-Clip 14.20 Testbild 14.45 Riesenmoleküle & Kunststoffe 15.15 Pflanzen 15.30 Unbekannte Welt 15.45 Ich bin ein Mensch in Licht getaucht 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Rundschau 17.05 Käpt'n Blaubär Club 18.00 Rundschau 18.05 Bayern live 18.30 Regionales 18.43 Vorschau 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Live aus dem Alabama, MÜnchen 20.15 Reportage 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin 21.20 Familienzeit 21.45 Blickpunkt Sport 22.45 Lese-Zeichen Kultur 23.15 Nachtstudio 00.15 Cabrio live 01.10 Nachrichten 01.15 Space ... 05.00 Morgentelegramm S 3 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Schul-TV 10.45 TV-Tips 11.00 Hallo, wie gehts ? 11.15 Heimtiere 11.20 Sport Arena 12.15 Sport 13.05 Flutlicht 14.00 Bildung 15.00 Hit-Clip 15.25 Extratreff 15.30 Dunkle Bilder 16.15 Schrot und Korn 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Sesamstraße 17.58 Curiosity Show 18.21 Philipp 18.25 Sandmann 18.35 Hallo, wie gehts ? 18.50 Montagsmaler 19.20 Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Infomarkt - Marktinfo 21.00 Nachrichten 21.15 Teleglobus 21.45 Hausmänner 23.05 Denkanstöße 23.10 SWF3 New Pop 95 00.40 Nachrichten 00.55 Non-Stop-TV MDR 3 08.35 Spielhaus 09.03 Bio 10.00 Umwelt 10.30 Tele-Lotto 11.00 Je t'aime 11.15 Spiel 11.25 Kripo live 11.50 Zwischentöne 12.50 Sehen statt hören 13.20 Glück muß man haben 14.50 Hit-Clip 15.15 Bremer Gesundheitswerkstatt 16.02 eene meene mopel 16.30 Menschen und Tiere 17.00 Bereitschaft Dr. Federau 18.00 Brisant 18.30 aktuell 18.32 Telethek 18.52 Sandmännchen 19.00 Regional 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Mach dich ran! 20.15 Sieben Männer und eine Frau 21.40 Ein Blick 21.45 aktuell 22.00 Extrem 22.30 Kuhle Wampe oder Wem gehört die Welt? 23.40 Abenteuer Film 23.50 Kripo live 00.15 Brisant 00.45 Extrem 01.15 Tagesthemen 01.45 Nachtprogramm ORB 3 07.50 Medizin 08.00 Telekolleg 08.30 Ökologo 09.00 Einwurf 09.30 Große Hafenrundfahrt 10.15 NORDSchau 11.00 Das Schwert im Schatten 12.30 Gesundheit 13.00 Europa 14.00 eene meene mopel 15.00 NORDzeit 15.45 Reportage 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 aktuell 17.03 Fliege 18.00 Abendjournal 18.30 ORB-Club 18.50 Sandmännchen 18.58 Vorschau 19.00 Lindenstraße 19.30 aktuell 19.50 ab jetzt 20.00 Apache 21.25 Bugs Bunny 21.30 aktuell 21.45 Querstraße 22.15 Grenzland - Eine Reise 23.45 ZAK 00.15 Journal 00.30 Tagesthema WDR 06.45 ZAK 07.15 Gespräch 07.30 Oldies 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Magazin 10.00 Schul-TV 12.00 Polit-Talk 12.30 WDR-Treff 13.15 Oldies 14.05 Hit-Clip 14.30 Azimut(h)s 15.00 Hier und heute unterwegs 15.30 aktuell 15.35 FensterPlatz 16.20 Sport regional 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Käpt'n Blaubär Club 18.00 NRW-Nachrichten 18.05 KuK 18.30 Das Nächste bitte 18.45 Aktuelle Stunde 19.45 KostProbe 20.15 Querpass 21.00 aktuell 21.15 Markt 21.45 Frauen-Fragen 22.30 Lindenstraße 23.00 Ernten aus Eisen 00.40 Nachrichten 00.45 Utopia 01.00 Domian 02.00 Tagesschau 02.15 Nachtprogramm Sat 1 05.30 Heute morgen 09.00 Cannon 10.00 Fantasy Island 11.00 Kommissar Rex 12.00 Love Boat 13.00 Trapper John, M.D. 14.00 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 15.00 Baywatch 17.00 Die Partridge-Familie 17.30 Regional-Report 18.00 Geh aufs Ganze! 19.00 Newsmagazin 19.15 täglich ran 19.30 Glücksrad 20.15 So ist das Leben! Die Wagenfelds 22.15 Akte 94/42 23.00 News & Stories 23.50 Kanal 4 00.50 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 01.40 Baywatch 03.35 Stunde der Filmemacher 03.50 Babyfon - Mörder im Kinderzimmer RTL 06.05 Jeopardy 06.35 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 07.00 Punkt 7 07.35 Unter uns 08.05 Springfield Story 09.05 California Clan 10.00 Reich und schön 10.30 Zeit der Sehnsucht 11.00 Der Preis ist heiß 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Golden Girls 13.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 18.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 18.30 Exklusiv 18.45 RTL-aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Ein Hund namens Beethoven 21.55 Extra 23.00 10 vor 11 23.30 Champions League Magazin 00.00 Nachtjournal 00.30 Cheers 01.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.30 Golden Girls 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer 02.55 Nachtjournal 03.20 Ilona Christen 04.10 Hans Meiser 05.05 Explosiv 05.35 Familienduell RTL 2 06.15 Trickserien 09.35 Bitte lächeln Spezial 10.30 Dr. Quinn - Ärztin aus Leidenschaft 12.15 Trickserien 16.40 Wunderbare Jahre 17.05 Kampf gegen die Mafia 18.00 Action News 18.15 Top Cops 18.50 Bitte lächeln 19.20 Kojak 20.15 Veronica Clare - Tödliche Nächstenliee 22.05 Stephen King: Manchmal kommen sie wieder 23.55 Das Geheimnis von Twin Peaks 00.50 Late Show 01.40 World News 02.10 Glory Days 03.00 Stephen King: Manchmal kommen sie wieder 04.35 Kampf gegen die Mafia 05.35 Major Dad Super RTL 06.30 Trickserien 08.50 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 09.20 Alles Nichts Oder ?! 10.20 Die Super RTL Familie 10.40 Trickserien 14.25 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 15.00 Alles Nichts Oder ?! 16.00 Big Hawaii 17.45 Die Super RTL Familie 17.55 Trickserien 19.45 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 20.15 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 20.45 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt ... 21.10 Der Chef 22.05 Alles Nichts Oder ?! 23.00 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 23.25 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt ... 23.55 Der Chef 00.45 Teleshop Pro 7 06.05 Alle unter einem Dach 06.25 Trickserien 08.15 Die Waltons 09.10 Alf 09.45 Grace 10.15 Aurora: Der Besucher aus dem All 11.55 Hart, aer herzlich 12.55 Remington Steele 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15.05 Unsere kleine Farm 16.05 Die Schlümpfe 16.30 Animaniacs 16.55 Bugs Bunny 17.25 Familie Feuerstein 17.55 Alle unter einem Dach 18.25 Alf 19.00 Grace 19.30 taff 19.55 Nachrichten 20.10 Wetter 20.15 Die einzige Zeugin VOX 06.50 Dominion 07.10 Regal Shop 07.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 08.10 Polizeirevier Hill Street 09.10 Starsky & Hutch 10.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11.10 CHIPs 12.10 Überleben 12.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 13.15 Spenser 14.10 Polizeirevier Hill Street 15.10 Starsky & Hutch 16.05 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 17.00 CHIPs 18.00 Nachrichten 18.15 exakt 18.40 ÜberLeben 19.15 Spenser 20.10 Der Tod war schneller - Eiskalte Rache 22.05 Spiegel TV Magazin 22.55 Undercover - Ermittler zwischen den Fronten 23.50 Schnittpunkt 00.20 - 02.10 Glengarry Glen Ross Kabel 1 06.50 Hardcastle & McCormick 07.35 Danger Bay 08.05 Die Hugo-Show 08.55 Bim Bam Bino 11.50 Happy Days 12.15 Danger Bay 12.45 Bim Bam Bino 15.55 Echt super, Mr. Cooper 16.25 College Blues 16.55 Cúlt 17.20 Die Hugo-Show 18.20 Hardcastle & McCormick 19.15 Ein Käfig voller Helden 19.45 M.A.S.H. 20.15 Deckname Sone 21.10 Der Polizeichef 22.10 Angel Street - Straße der Gewalt 23.55 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht 00.25 Erben des Fluchs 01.20 Cult 01.50 Stone 02.35 Der Polizeichef 03.25 Angel Street - Straße der Gewalt 04.55 Der Junge vom anderen Stern DSF 06.30 Magic Sports 08.30 Power Play 09.00 Golfsport 10.00 Tanzen 11.00 Dokumentation 12.00 Action 5 13.00 Magic Sports 15.00 Hattrick Espanol 16.00 Hattrick 17.00 Action 5 18.00 Magic Sports 19.55 Sport Report 20.00 Hattrick 22.10 Hattrick International 22.55 Sport Report 23.00 Box Classics 00.00 Motorsport 01.00 Best Direct 01.30 Trans World Sport Eurosport 08.30 Golf 09.30 Reiten 10.30 Judo 11.30 Motorrad 12.30 Tourenwagen 14.30 Ringen 15.30 Sumo Ringen 17.30 Triathlon 18.30 Tourenwagen 19.30 Eurosport News 20.00 Speedworld 22.00 Fußball 23.00 Pro Wrestling 00.00 Eurogolf 01.00 Eurosport News Arte 17.00 Nach Ansage 18.00 Metropolis 19.00 Ivanhoe 19.30 Sportlegende 20.00 Reportage 20.30 Nachrichten 20.40 Der Duft der grünen Papaya 22.20 Fessle mich 00.00 Kurz-Schluß 00.25 Nach Ansage 3sat 07.05 Pinocchio 07.30 Zapp Zarapp 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Kinomagazin 09.45 Kingsclub: Eine königliche Pleite 10.30 Berg und Talk 12.00 Unterwegs 12.30 Gesucht ... 13.00 Nobody is ... 13.30 Die Katrin wird Soldat 13.55 Seitenblicke 14.00 Mundart und Musik 15.00 Seniorenclub 15.45 Blickfeld 16.30 Barocke Zeiten 17.00 Bilder aus Österreich 17.45 Wissenschaft 18.15 Mini-ZiB 18.25 Hinter der Sonne, neben dem Mond 18.53 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 heute 19.18 wetter 19.20 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Umwelt mit Zukunft 21.30 Neues ... die Comuptershow 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.30 Die große Bücherschau 00.15 Seitenblicke - Revue 00.40 10 vor 10 01.05 Kulturzeit 01.45 Videotext IA 19.30 IA-Boulevard 19.45 So geht's: Recht 20.00 Hexenjagd 22.00 IA-Der Tag 22.30 Preis im Kopp 22.45 Stirb lachend 00.45 IA-Der Tag 01.45 IA-Boulevard 02.00 Recht 02.15 Impressionen 02.25 Erotisches 03.30 Bilderbogen 05.16 Erotisches B1 20.45 Hallervorden's Spott-Light 21.15 Verschollen in der Ostsee 22.00 Abendschau 22.15 Kontraste 22.30 vorsicht Fröhlich ! 23.00 Lindenoper in Jerusalem 23.45 Musik-Report 00.15 Nachrichten 00.20 Abendschau 00.45 SportPalast 01.20 Tagesthemen TM3 14.30 Taschengeld 16.15 Frieda um Vier 17.15 Ultima-Talk 17.40 Lifestyle 18.00 Model Academy 18.25 Reich & Schön 19.20 Dr. Westphall 20.15 Du und keine andere 22.00 Fashion 22.25 100 Francs für die Liebe 00.00 Oprah Winfrey ORF 1 06.00 Eine starke Familie 06.25 Confetti 09.00 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 09.45 Baywatch 10.30 Enterprise 11.15 Ator - Herr des Feues 12.50 Lachsalven 13.00 Confetti 14.05 Tennis 15.40 Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 16.25 Baywatch 17.10 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 17.35 Golden Girls 18.05 Tennis 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Ausgerechnet Chicago 21.45 Esprit 21.50 Die keine Gnade kennen 00.10 Bandolero 01.50 Al Bundy 02.15 Schiejok 03.15 Österreich 05.10 Chefarzt Trapper John ORF 2 06.00 Text 07.00 Wetter 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Schiejok 10.05 Mein Vater, der Affe und ich 11.30 Zur Sache 12.50 Wetter 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Geisterstädte in den USA 13.55 Orientierung 14.25 Chefarzt Trapper John 15.10 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 16.00 Schiejok täglich 17.00 Zeit im Bild 17.05 Willkommen Österreich 18.50 Belangsendung 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.15 Forsthaus Falkenau 21.10 Thema 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.30 10 1/2 23.05 ARTgen. 23.35 F. Fellini 23.45 Das süße Leben 02.30 La Strada 04.10 Julia und die Geister TV Schweiz 17.15 Kidz-Magazin 17.40 Gutenacht 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 18.50 Telesguard 19.00 aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Musig-Plausch 21.05 Time Out 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Sein oder Nichtsein 00.05 Bulletin VIVA 06.00 VIVA Wecker 09.00 Was ging ab ? 10.00 Clip Klassiker 11.00 VIVA Hits 13.00 video mit VJ 14.00 Was geht ab ? 15.00 Inter Aktiv live 17.00 VIVA Hits 18.30 VIVA News 18.40 VIVA Hits 19.30 Clip Klassiker 20.00 VIVAsion 21.00 Käpt'n MOla 22.00 Freunde der Nacht 23.00 VIVA News 23.10 Freestyle 00.00 Nachtexpreß 01.00 Charts 02.00 Video mit VJ 03.00 Nachtvideos MTV 06.00 Awake on the wildside 07.30 The grind 08.00 3 from 1 08.15 Awake on the wildside 09.00 VJ Maria 12.00 The soul 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 3 from 1 15.15 Music Non-Stop 16.00 CineMatic 16.15 Hanging out 17.00 MTV News 17.15 Hanging out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Hit List UK 20.00 Greatest Hits 21.00 Jimi Hendrix 21.30 Aerosmith Rockumentary 22.00 The real world 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 MTV News 23.15 CineMatic 23.30 Reggae 00.00 The end ? 01.30 Night videos NBC Super Channel 17.30 FT Business 18.00 ITN News 18.30 Frost's Century 19.30 The Selina Scott Show 20.30 Frontal 21.30 ITN News 22.00 Best of the Tonight-Show 23.00 Intenational Touring Cars 00.00 FT Business 00.20 Market Wrap 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Real Personal Cartoon Network/TNT 17.30 The Mask 18.00 Tom und Jerry 18.30 Flintstones 19.00 Tom und Jerry 19.30 Flintstones 20.00 Ice Follies Of 1939 22.00 The Journey 00.15 The Doctor's Dilemma 01.55 Mary Stevens M.D. 03.15 Calling Dr. Kildare TRT 17.10 Merhaba Tatil 18.00 Aksam Bülteni 18.20 Merhaba Tatil 19.00 Genc Haber 19.10 Genc Görüs 19.40 Genclik v. Cevre 20.10 Fragman 20.15 Haberler 20.40 Fragman 20.45 Tatil Günlügü 21.35 Yasasin Sanat 22.00 Erol Evgin Show 23.00 Diyalog 23.30 Stüdyo TRT 00.45 Haberler Premiere 09.20 Philadelphia 11.20 Making of .... Apollo 13 11.35 Ein verrücktes Paar 13.15 Kino 13.45 Premiere 14.00 Für Kinder 14.50 Ägypten - Suche nach Unsterblichkeit 15.50 Goofys Vorfahren 17.15 Premiere 17.30 Kino Porträt 17.45 ... und der Himmel steht still 19.45 Premiere 20.15 Liebe ist ein Kinderspiel 22.00 Das zweite Gesicht 23.25 Kalkofes Mattscheibe 23.45 In einer kleinen Stadt 01.55 American Football